


useless

by jaerie



Series: Flower Fairies [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Breeding, Captivity, Flower fairies, Flower sex, Flowers, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Nature Magic, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pollination, Self-Harm, Sensuality, Stranger Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weird Biology, Wings, but it's brief, flower anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: The flower fairies have existed on a remote island for centuries. Away from the humans, they live their simple lives oblivious to the dangers ready to pounce from the boats on the surrounding waters. Harry is enjoying a beautiful day sunning himself when he is snatched for his rare flower. Trapped and drugged, he is taken away to an unfamiliar place where he is held captive in a strange environment. As soon as he feels a breath of fresh air, his real purpose is revealed. It doesn't feel right, but he can't do anything about it. Try as he might, he can't do anything to stop it.  And when it happens all over again, there aren't many options.  Desperate times call for desperate measures and maybe Harry will once again see his home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Flower Fairies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817413
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93
Collections: Prompt 5.4: Board





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "board". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/board), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

  
  


Harry’s bloom was quivering, every ruffles edge and delicate point. Louis’ fingertips had been grazing over the surface of each petal for so long that it was driving Harry mad from the oversensitivity of it. He clenched another handful of grass as Louis again came so close to his center, so close to where he wanted him. 

He let out a small frustrated puff of air when Louis backed off at the last second, stroking back out to his edges. No one had ever touched him like this which meant no one had ever teased him like this either. He was desperate for release and squirmed under the heavy need of it. 

“Are you ready?” Louis whispered as he ran a fingertip up the shaft of his pistil. It was everything Harry wanted and still not enough. 

He nodded eagerly, eyes tightly closed as if that would help keep him from imploding. Their petals brushed together as Louis hovered above him, a sound squeaking out of Harry’s throat with every spark their contact created. Louis leaned down and nudged Harry’s cheek with his nose, coaxing him to open his eyes. He blinked them open to stare up at the fairy, so overwhelmed. 

“Do you want it?” Louis breathed out the question as the tip of his anther came to poke against the very tip of Harry’s stigma, teasing but not yet entering. Harry had to fight hard not to buck up against it. 

“Please,” Harry begged. He was so worked up that he was sure he’d come before Louis’ pollen had even reached his core. 

He gasped as Louis slid into him, taking his sweet time as he pushed deeper and deeper. Harry knew what to expect now and anticipated the deep plunge, moaning as Louis stroked him from the inside. 

“The prettiest bloom,” Louis murmured, “Most beautiful bloom I’ve ever seen.” 

Harry grasped Louis’ shoulders tightly, petals quivering as he came. Louis pulled an orgasm from him five more times, each one more intense than the last as his pollen pushed in deep. 

“We’ll make the best bulbs,” Louis whispered before slowly pulling himself away. His fingers never left, caressing Harry’s bloom until it was closed up tight, his bud protecting the freshly deposited pollen. 

“I don’t want to go back to my square,” Harry sniffed as he rolled onto his belly. His wings were still cramped even though he had stretched them out more than once in the past hours. He opened them up to the light breeze and lazily moved them back and forth. 

“I don’t want you to either,” Louis admitted as he shuffled close enough to let Harry use his chest as a pillow. 

“I want to go home,” Harry said softly as he closed his eyes against the emotion. It didn’t help to cry over what he’d lost. Louis felt like a piece of home, something familiar when none of the other fairies would even look his way. He was the only thing Harry had to hold onto. 

“I know,” Louis said as he carefully separated a tangle in Harry’s curls, “I’ve been here for so long.” 

“Do you ever dream about going back?” 

“I try not to. Hurts too much.” 

Louis was blurry as Harry looked up at his face through watery eyes. “There has to be a way to escape. They can’t keep us here forever.” 

“They can and they will as long as we’re useful to them.” 

Harry frowned as he thought of his bulbs, the ones Louis said would be taken away. That was what they were here for. The bulbs that would grow from their recent activities would be taken as well, again and again until his body no longer accepted the pollen. What would happen to him then when his pistil no longer extended with his bloom, when he was no longer open. 

He slid his hand down to palm over his bud. That was all he was good for. That’s all he would ever be good for in a place like this. But what if… 

Harry suddenly lifted his head from Louis’ chest and sat upright. 

“What if we aren’t useful to them anymore? What if we make sure we’re not useful?”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked with a frown from his place on the grass. 

“If they’re only using us for our bulbs, then we make sure we’ll sure we can never give them bulbs again.” 

Louis stared up at him until he slowly caught on. It was radical, it was life changing, but it might give them freedom. 

“You’re not saying…” 

“Yes. They’ve already taken everything from me. It won’t matter if I can see my home again, if I can be free.” 

“Harry, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Louis sat up beside him, his wings fluttering anxiously. 

“I do. I do know. Don’t you want to get out of here?” 

Louis looked down where he combed his fingers through the grass. Harry wanted to scream at him. It was an easy decision, wasn’t it? The chance to be free?

“I’ve been here so long,” Louis said softly. Harry could see the words written beneath the ones he’d spoken. Louis was scared. 

“I’m leaving,” Harry softened his voice. “I want you to come too.” 

“I’ll help you,” Louis said, not committing to more but finally looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

“If we don’t do it now, then they’ll know we’ve already pollinated. It will show too quickly.” 

Harry’s words were rushed now, adrenaline of what he had committed himself through starting to pulse through his system along with his heavily beating heart. 

He couldn’t think about all he would be giving up by doing this, but as it passed through his head, he knew he’d never have it anyway. He’d never be able to plant his bulbs when all they ever did was take them from him. He’d rather live without than never know what happened to them. He would be alright. 

Harry knew how to craft a blade from many things. It was a necessary skill for certain fruits with tough skins. He only hoped he could make it sharp enough. Sticks and stones were all he needed to get it done and then he was grasping it in his hand, breathing heavily as he looked at Louis. 

“Are you sure?” Louis asked again, “Do you realize what you’re doing?” 

“Of course I know what I’m doing,” Harry snapped back. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what this would mean. 

He closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to let his bloom open, his hands shaking as it slowly unfurled. His pistil stood out from his body as he stood, his petals quivering as he took hold of it and brought the blade down to the base. 

But even as he braced himself for the pain and shock of it, he couldn’t bring his hand to move, he couldn’t deliver the slide that would sever it from his body. In doing this, he would be boarding his body up for business, shutting down any possibility of future bulbs. His body instinctively fought against Harry’s intentions. 

“You have to do it,” Harry held the blade out for Louis who looked at him with wide eyes. 

“What??” 

“Do it. Please. I can’t do it to myself.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip as he waited for Louis to take the blade from his extended hand. He cracked an eye open when Louis never did. 

“You have to please,” Harry pleaded and took a few steps closer to push the blade into his hand. 

“Harry, I can’t do that—” 

“Please,” Harry begged. 

Louis finally took it from him but still stood frozen in place. 

“I can’t stay here. I  _ won’t _ stay here.” 

Louis finally took in a shaky breath and adjusted his grip. 

“I don’t know if I can,” he whispered. 

Harry took his wrist and guided him into place, the edge of the makeshift blade resting against his pistil. 

“You have to.” 

Harry put pressure on his hand and then it was already started. Louis had no choice but follow through with the motion, severing Harry’s pistil from his body in one clean swipe. 

There was no pain at first as he stood there in shock, instead it welled up in a dull throb that grew until he felt it through his whole body. His dripping nectar ran over his petals from the wound, dripping down onto his bare feet as he stared at Louis with wide eyes. 

Louis looked as if he had just committed murder, his face drained of colour. 

“I’m useless to them,” Harry said softly as the reality settled. He couldn’t be used anymore. 

Harry watched as something far away glazed over Louis’ eyes and then he gasped out as his expression morphed into one Harry couldn’t identify. He only knew when he looked down to see Louis’ severed filaments in his hands, dark anthers still at their ends, void of pollen where Harry’s body had taken it all. 

“Louis!” Harry gasped with a hand to his mouth, both of them standing there with naked and weeping blooms.

They were useless. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Harry starfished out on the warm grass, the bright sun baking his golden skin. It felt perfect even if some would say it was too warm. Harry would take the sun in any form, no matter the heat. The rays were something he would never take for granted. 

His bloom opened to its full glory, his colours deep and vibrant in their health. 

When they had been tossed out with the trash, Harry’s colours were sickly pale, his petals almost translucent. They’d been left to starve after what he and Louis had done to their bodies, void of any UV exposure until they were nearly too weak to move. It had taken months for Harry’s pink to return to the brilliance it once held. He’d never let it fade again. 

He turned his head to see the line of small sprouts peeking up through the ground as the spring days rolled into summer. There were four little green leaves sticking up, strong as they grew up to meet the light. 

Harry never thought he’d plant his bulbs so soon, but he just couldn’t wait. They were everything to him and he couldn’t wait even another season or even space them out one by one. He couldn’t risk it. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if they were stolen away. 

It had been a surprise when the familiar swelling had started just beneath his bud, growing just as it had before. Without his pistil, he’d thought it wasn’t possible and yet he was. Louis’ pollen had already taken root and his pistil wasn’t where his bulbs grew. It was shocking yet not unwanted. To have a chance at something he thought he’d given up in exchange for his freedom was something he couldn’t even begin to describe. 

His four bulbs had been born on his journey home and he had guarded them with his life. 

“They’re coming up nicely,” Louis said gently as he took a seat at his side in the grass. His fingers delicately touched each little shoot with a loving caress, smiling fondly at the little row. 

“They are,” Harry sighed happily. 

Louis had wanted them just as much as Harry, taking his turn carrying them as they exhausted their wings during their long journey home. 

“Are you sure we’ll be able to keep up with four of them?” Louis asked, something he asked nearly every day but neither of them had been comfortable taking a chance. 

“We’ll be alright,” Harry said as a shiver ran through his body. Louis had turned his attention to Harry, his loving fingertips tracing the edges of his petals. 

“Of course we will,” Louis smiled down at him as he moved to hover over his body.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as Louis’ bloom opened above his, petals lining up in such a familiar way. It was something they both wanted now, something they did because they wanted to. He moaned out and gave himself over to the pleasure of it, gripping onto Louis’ arms so he wouldn’t drift too far. 

It wasn’t how he saw his life turning out, but in a way it was. His bulbs were planted and he was happy. He’ll be alright. 


End file.
